Friendship Means More Than Death
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Shadow was looking around in Eggman's lab during a mission from G.U.N, when he accidentally knocked over an experimental tube with weird green liquid inside. Shadow transforms into a beast of the night and attacks the city. Sonic finds Shadow and lures him to a field where they have a showdown. Will Sonic survive? Will Shadow regain control? Or will Shadow kill Sonic?


_**Okay, guys I know I've already done a oneshot a few days ago or something like that, but I'm still on writers block with my other stories and my brain gave me the idea for the oneshot Slick the Wolf requested. They requested me to do a Shadow werehog fic and I did, because ... well ... my schedule's been quite tight lately and my writers block only makes it worse. Hope you enjoy and Slick The Wolf I hope you think its what you hoped for.**_

* * *

Friendship Means More Impotant than Death

A black hedgehog with red streaks through his head quills was walking around a small lab. The hedgehog had blood red eyes, a tuft of fur was on his chest and he wore white gloves with gold rings around the wrists as well as white, red and black hover shoes. There were all sorts of equipment around him: scalpels, test tubes filled with different coloured liquids, skins of animals, meat of animals and a lab table. The sight of all these different and weird looking things disturbed and disgusted him.

"Ugh! I can't believe the Doctor's gone so low he could do this to innocent animals," he said.

The hedgehog shook his head and continued looking around the lab base. He was on a very special mission by the G.U.N. They told him the mission was to infiltrate Doctor Eggman's newest base and to look around it for anything out of the ordinary or what his next scheme might be. But _this_ was just too much. Whatever the Doctor was planning it couldn't be good if it has all these things he's never used before. A beeping noise took the hedgehog out of his thoughts. He looked down at his right wrist and turned on a small device that was around it.

"What is it, Commander?" the hedgehog asked.

"_Shadow, have you found anything unusual there?_" the Commander replied.

"Nothing interesting," Shadow said. "Just some test tubes, scalpels and animal skins and meat. That's all."

"_Hmm … whatever Dr Eggman is planning it can't be good if he has all that. One of my other agents said that while he was doing rounds around the city he heard a howl coming from that base. So, maybe Eggman might be doing experiments on people or rather mobians,_" the Commander explained to Shadow. "_See what else you can find there and call me back when you find something._"

"Yes, sir," Shadow said.

Shadow pressed a button on the small wrist communicator and it turned off. The black hedgehog looked around the lab once more, looking at every detail there was to find some useful information. He came over to the test tubes and looked at them with suspicion. He picked one up that had the liquid colour of murky green and looked it over. He saw a piece of sticky tape on the test tube and it had some writing on it.

"Lycanthrope," Shadow said in a question manner.

Just as Shadow was about to put it back, his wrist started beeping again. He got such a shock from it that instead of putting it back in the rack, he smashed the tube against the rack and cut himself with a glass shard. He hissed in pain and grabbed at the cut with his hand. He took his hand away and inspected the cut. His eyes grew wide as some of the green liquid got into the cut and it soon healed up just leaving his glove a little ripped. Shadow stared at where the cut had once been in shock, but shook his head and turned on his communicator.

"What is it?" he growled.

His tone of voice wasn't calm or uninterested, it was angry. Shadow could feel this rage bubbling inside of him all of a sudden, but he tried his best to lower it down to a minimum. But once he heard whose voice was on the other end the rage came back up.

"_Geez, Shadow, no need to get mad. It's just me,_" the voice replied, sounding annoyed at Shadow's tone.

"That's exactly why I'm angry, Faker!" Shadow snarled. "I'm on an important mission!"

"_Sorry, for checkin' up on you then! Sheesh!_" Sonic said and then turned off the communicator.

Shadow growled and turned around to face the smashed test tube. He grabbed his head and sighed. He didn't know where a rag was to clean up the liquid, so he couldn't do that to make it look like no one came in and looked around. He grabbed the test tube and re-read the label.

"What does that mean?" Shadow asked himself.

Suddenly he felt a pain course through his whole body. He gasped and grabbed at his stomach, dropping the test tube and making the rest break apart once it impacted with the ground. Shadow cried out in pain as his free hand grabbed onto the ledge of the table the test tubes were on. His fingernails were growing underneath his gloves into claws as he scraped his hand across the table, making four long claw marks in the table.

"GAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain.

His hand came off the table and grabbed his head. He fell on his knees as he felt the bones in legs shift and break apart and then repair themselves. His little toe went up his leg along with his heel as claws grew on his toenails as well. His heel locked in place with a loud CRACK! He lifted his feet out of his hover shoes as they were small enough to get out because they were paws. His gloves had finally given way and ripped, revealing clawed hands. His wrists still held his inhibitor rings as well as the rings around his ankles.

He fell on his hands as his fur grew longer and shaggy. His tail only grew more fur, it didn't change in size or shape. But he did grow two inches taller as his fur stopped growing. Shadow growled and shook his head as his ears moved to the side of his head and his muzzle pushed out in front of his face. His nose fused together with his jaws as his mouth opened, revealing his growing canines. They grew into razor sharp fangs. His voice box changed from a communicative one into one that only allows an animal to talk through growls and barks. The last to change were his eyes which changed from their usual blood red to a predator, evil amber colour.

Shadow fought against the strange liquid that had entered his body, but it had taken the form of some sort of animal. It pushed Shadow away from control of his body and locked him up until morning. Now that Shadow was locked up, the beast that entered his body was going to enjoy it's time to kill. Shadow growled as his transformation ended and looked to the full moon through the roof window. He growled once more and howled to the full moon. He snarled and got onto all fours and head butted the wall, creating a large hole in the wall and then ran into the forest that surrounded the lab and towards civilisation.

FMMTD

A blue hedgehog was lying in a flower field. This was Sonic, the hedgehog Shadow had talked to before his transformation. He had a frown on his face as he looked at the night sky and thought about how Shadow had yelled at him on the communicator.

"What was wrong with him?" Sonic said. "Why was he so angry at me?"

Suddenly, a howl caught Sonic's attention and the blue hedgehog sat up from his spot on the flowery ground. He heard a scream and recognised it instantly. His eyes widened and he quickly jumped onto his feet.

"I'm comin', Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

After Sonic said that, he shot off like a bullet to the scream. He arrived in the middle of Station Square and gasped as he saw a few mauled bodies littering the ground. Sonic quickly made his way past them and to where Tails was. The fox wasn't alone. On top of him was a large black with red streaked quills, werehog. Sonic gasped and growled as he got into a spin attack and pushed the werehog off Tails.

"Get Off Him!" Sonic yelled at the werehog.

Sonic bounced backwards off the werehog as it was thrown off Tails. Sonic helped Tails off of his spot on the ground and looked at him in concern.

"Tails, are you alright? Did it hurt you?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Sonic. No scratches or bites on me," Tails said.

"Good," Sonic looked back at the werehog as it got onto its feet and roared at Sonic. "What is that thing?"

"Not what, Sonic, who," Tails told Sonic.

Sonic looked at Tails and then back at the werehog, ready to fight if it jumped on either of them.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked Tails.

"That … _thing_, Sonic, is Shadow," Tails told his older brother.

Sonic looked confused and turned his confused look at Tails. But Shadow jumped on Sonic and the hedgehog yelped and kicked Shadow off him. Shadow growled and jumped onto the walls of some buildings and climbed up them and onto the roofs and then ran off on the rooftops. Sonic got back onto his feet as Tails came over to him. Sonic kept staring at Tails in confusion as what Tails had said before started to become clear to him yet he still denied it.

"But … I was just talking to him … half an hour ago," Sonic told Tails.

"During that time you were talking to him did he say anything unusual?" Tails asked.

Sonic thought about it for a minute then nodded his head.

"He said he was on a very important mission and he also sounded … pretty mad," Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head as he took a book out from in between his twin tails.

"I've been reading books about the supernatural and this is what I've figured out. Shadow's become a werewolf. Or better known since he's a hedgehog, a werehog," Tails told Sonic.

"Okay, but is there a way to cure him?" Sonic asked, hopeful to help his friend.

Tails shook his head, sadly, "I'm afraid not. The only known cure is death, but we want him alive not dead."

Sonic narrowed his eyes and then looked at where Shadow had run off to.

"How did he become a werehog in the first place?" Tails asked Sonic.

"I don't know. But I do know that we have to stop him from killing anymore people even if it means … killing him," Sonic said.

Tails nodded his head and Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and shot off after the werehog.

FMMTD

Shadow ran across a rooftop and stopped at the edge. He growled as he saw a couple of people walking around. He licked his fangs and lunged at a male. The human screamed as Shadow dug his fangs into his neck. The human's blood spurting onto Shadow's face and the human's shoulder. Shadow let go of the neck and sliced off the human's head, his head dropped off his shoulders, blood drooled out of his cut neck. Shadow roared and turned to the other humans. They all screamed and tried to run and hide.

Shadow jumped on a woman and ripped her torso open and devoured her intestines and organs. He growled and scanned the area for any more victims to make his prey. The blood on his muzzle dripped from it to the ground. He saw a little girl around the age of eight and lunged at her. She screamed in horror and he bit her right arm right off which had come up to defend her face with. She screamed in pain and then stopped as Shadow threw his clawed hand into her chest and grabbed her heart. He snarled and pulled it out and ate it. The girl fell on the ground, motionless, as Shadow raised his muzzle to the moon and howled. There was blood starting to pool around her body from where Shadow had taken her heart out of her chest. He had finished his killing for food but not for enjoyment.

Suddenly a bullet rammed into his shoulder. He roared and turned to the person who shot him. It was Tails. The orange two-tailed fox handed Sonic the gun and nodded to him. Shadow roared at them and lunged at Sonic. Shadow pushed Sonic onto the ground and dug his claws into his arms, the gun dropped by Sonic's side.

"Sonic! Shoot Him!" Tails cried, flying into the air.

"I Can't Right Now Tails!" Sonic shouted back to him.

Sonic kicked the werehog off him again and grabbed the gun. Shadow got onto all fours and circled around Sonic, snarling. The bullet came out of his shoulder, but steam erupted from the wound.

"We need to get him away from innocents," Sonic muttered to himself. "Hey! Big, Hairy And Ugly! If You Want A Snack Of A Challenge! Then Come And Get Me!"

Sonic then, ran away into Station Square Park with the angry werehog hot on his trail.

"Sonic! Stop! He'll Kill you!" Tails shouted after him, but he was already gone.

Tails sighed and flew after them.

FMMTD

Sonic ran into a clearing surrounded by tall trees, he turned around and pointed his gun at the direction he came from. He clicked the gun, ready to kill his rival. His fake copy. His … friend. Sonic lowered the gun as tears appeared in his eyes. He threw the gun aside as he saw the amber eyes of Shadow in the bush in front of him.

"I…I can't … d…do it. I can't kill someone. I can't kill … a friend," Sonic said as the tears came from his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

Shadow growled and then lunged at Sonic. He landed on Sonic and snarled in his face, saliva spat onto the hedgehog's face as he closed his eyes.

"Shadow, if you can hear me … try and stop it. I don't want to kill you. I know you can fight this. I can't kill you. You're my friend," Sonic told the werehog.

Shadow growled and readied his mouth to bite down on the hedgehog. Sonic looked to where his gun was and reached his hand to where it was. Shadow snarled and put his hand on Sonic's arm and dug his claws into his arm. Sonic screamed in pain and finally grabbed the gun and pointed the gun at Shadow's chest where his heart was.

"Sayonara … Shadow The Hedgehog … my rival … my … friend," Sonic said as tears rolled down his cheeks and he pulled the trigger just as Shadow's jaw lunged at Sonic's shoulder.

The silver bullet went into Shadow's chest and right into his heart. He grunted and stopped breathing. He fell on top of Sonic and the hedgehog pushed Shadow off of him. He watched as Shadow The Werehog transformed back to Shadow The Hedgehog. Sonic crawled away from Shadow's body as tears streamed down his face.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, it was the only way to stop you as well as free you," Sonic said with a shaky voice.

"SONIC!" Tails' voice came from above him as the fox landed beside him. "Are you okay?"

Sonic sniffed and wiped his nose, "I'm fine, Tails. Just a little shook up from shooting Shadow is all."

Tails nodded in an upset manner. He looked at the dead, still body of Shadow as he got to his feet.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Tails said, putting a hand to Sonic's shoulder.

Sonic nodded his head, "It was the only way to free him and save everyone else from him killing them."

Tails nodded as well and started to follow Sonic out of the clearing. Sonic and Tails left the gun there, because they knew that if people saw them carrying Shadow and a gun they would probably think bad of them. So they left the body of the hedgehog and gun in the clearing, because since Sonic wears gloves police won't be able to track if he or Tails have touched the gun because their fingerprints won't be on it thanks to the gloves. Sonic and Tails just got out of the clearing when a branch of a tree scraped against Sonic's shoulder. He gasped and grabbed his shoulder while Tails looked at him in concern.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at his gloved hand once he took it away from his shoulder. He saw blood covering his hand and knew it wasn't from the scratches on his arms. Sonic turned his gaze to his shoulder and felt his iris' grow tiny as he saw large fang and teeth marks in his shoulder as well as a chunk of fur missing. Sonic backed away from Tails and bumped into a tree trunk and started to hyperventilate.

"Sonic, what is it?" Tails asked, worriedly.

"H…He … b…bit … me…" Sonic said, through harsh breaths.

Tails gasped once Sonic told him this, "You'll turn into what Shadow was, a werehog."

Sonic kept breathing fast and gripped his shoulder in pain. He screamed in pain as his body started to burn.

"AAHHHHHH! TAILS RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sonic screamed at him as he clutched his head in pain.

Tails backed away from Sonic as he watched his friend fall on his hands and knees and scream in pain. Tails saw that Sonic was changing into a werehog yet he wasn't at the same time. Tails saw this and gasped and took out his book. He flipped through it to a page and gasped in shock.

"Sonic! Stop Fighting It!" Tails yelled at him.

Sonic looked at Tails with pained emerald eyes with slight confusion in them.

"W…W…W…Why S…S…S…Should I?" Sonic asked in an animalistic growl.

Tails reeled away from his friend at the sudden growl. Sonic realised what he did and shook his head. He looked at Tails apologetically and then breathed fast again.

"It's okay, but Sonic, stop delaying the change. If you keep delaying it, your body won't be able to cope with all the rage you have kept inside your body, especially with the rage of the werehog. You need to change or else your body will shut down and so will your heart," Tails explained to Sonic as tears appeared in his eyes, "I don't want you to leave me."

Sonic breathed in faster and fell onto his stomach and rolled onto his back as his breathing quickened more.

"I can't, Tails. I don't want to hurt you or anyone else. I don't want to kill you or others like Shadow did to those people. I'll let my body shut down … for your safety," Sonic told Tails in a choked voice.

"NO SONIC! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Tails shouted at Sonic.

"I…I…I'm sorry, Tails," Sonic said.

Sonic screamed in pain and after that his breaths became laboured and then stopped. His eyes closed and his mouth went into a smile.

"SONIC! SONIC NO! NO PLEASE! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T DIE! NOT ON ME! NOT ON ANYONE! PLEASE! COME BACK!" Tails screamed as tears streamed down from his eyes down his cheeks.

Tails cried as he crawled over to Sonic's still form. He crawled over to Sonic and cried over the top of his body. Tails' tears fell from his eyes onto Sonic's chest. Suddenly, Sonic roared and jumped up off the ground. He snarled at Tails and the fox saw that Sonic's form was changing into a werehog very slowly yet … he wasn't in pain. Tails gasped at what Sonic has done.

"You've given up," Tails said as tears fell from his eyes.

Sonic roared at Tails and then jumped into a tree and then jumped through each tree to run away.

"SONIC! COME BACK!" Tails shouted after him. "…Please…"

The werehog didn't listen, he just kept jumping from tree to tree to run away and find some food. Sonic was no more. Sonic had died. The werehog is alive and is now … Sonic.

* * *

_**Wow! I liked re-reading that! I hope you guys liked reading it too! And I hope Slick the Wolf enjoyed it! And for you guys who read my other fics, please don't get up me for not updating. I've had a tight schedule and still do. Last week my cousins came down from another state and since I hardly see them I spent that week with them at my grandma's place. I only see them once every two years, sometimes three years. Hopefully I'll see them again nex year. And hope you liked! Happy B'Day to me for tomorrow! WHOOT!**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
